


【P鸟】BAD ROMANCE

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 相爱相杀，杀手之类的 paro，pwp，ooc一堆BUG，没三观，死中二，所以直接走凹三阵营bug有，因为写的早，但是懒得修了
Relationships: birdring | Kim Ji-Hyeok/Profit | Park Joon-Yeong
Kudos: 3





	【P鸟】BAD ROMANCE

**Author's Note:**

> 相爱相杀，杀手之类的 paro，pwp，ooc  
> 一堆BUG，没三观，死中二，所以直接走凹三  
> 阵营bug有，因为写的早，但是懒得修了

朴俊煐回来了，擦肩而过的时候金俊镐闻到他身上一股陌生又熟悉的味道，一下皱起了鼻子。他和朴俊煐都不喜欢薄荷，朴俊煐更是可以说是避之而恐。而这位身上会有薄荷的味道只有一种可能——他又去见那位了。

金地革过去也没多么喜欢薄荷味的香水，但自从两人关系从光天化日的没羞没臊转变为人尽皆知的暗度陈仓后，他仿佛是在挑衅和挑战一般总是选择喷上带有这类清新又有点辛辣气味的香水去幽会，往往还都是薄荷基底的尾调。那点气味混了春闺的旖旎气息总能钻进金俊镐比狗还灵的鼻子里。

金俊镐捏着鼻子皱着眉头让朴俊煐快去洗澡去掉这气味。他每次都这样，朴俊煐也每次都没听。和外人笙歌一夜的王牌巴不得这追踪记号能留得更久点。虽然他也实在不怎么喜欢薄荷，薄荷巧克力是朴俊煐和金俊镐共同的敌人，但是——谁让他喜欢金地革呢？还是喜欢得要死那种。

他俩做过的次数数不胜数，忠实欲望的年轻人总能抓着一切有机可乘的空档寻欢作乐。甚至第一次双人任务两个人就滚上了床。那时还没真迈一腿的两人扮了对同性恋情侣，生怕隔壁屋任务对象对俩未成年样貌的瘦干东方人产生怀疑，金地革干脆贴着墙咿咿呀呀了起来。他有副好嗓子，纵使脸上面无表情手里理着凶器，这虚假的活色生香愣是让行凶前的气氛变得行房的气氛。那墙的隔音效果不怎样，隔壁屋在百灵鸟的啼叫里没多久也不甘示弱地传来欧美式的春叫。金地革得意地瞟了眼朴俊煐，才发现不甘示弱的人这还有一个。

金地革被困在朴俊煐的身体和墙壁之间，被笑容可爱面容真挚的少年亲的晕晕乎乎，勉强计算了一下距离计划的任务开始时间还有个一小时多，又合计了下算上善后得花多久时间，又好像琢磨了回去会不会被洪材熙发现自己把他弟拐上了床，愣是没想过要拒绝。可能在朴俊煐直视着他眼睛说“我做不得假”掰开他的腿的时候，他就放弃推开这个男人的选项了。

朴俊煐自然是满意的，小鸟被真操的声音比糊弄人还悦耳个成百上千倍。事后夺人贞操的好绅士Profit一个人完成了订单，而后拐弯回来又和在床上衣衫不整懒洋洋的搭档调了会情，之后就开始没羞没躁的恋爱。两个生意场上默契的杀手在床榻间也合拍得诡异。

不过，他俩其实分开得很惨烈。金地革提出分别的时候朴俊煐没维持住多久冷静的笑容就几乎崩溃了。倒不是朴俊煐对「伦敦」多有归属感多忠诚，顶头上司按时不缺银少两给他打钱比他们姓啥名啥更重要。都干这行当了，从一开始就没有忠心这词存在。他生气的原因是自己居然是这里最后一个知道金地革要离开他的人。

在得知之后就是分道扬镳，泰晤士河畔他们曾经相拥着缩在一条围巾里看圣诞节的烟火，也咬牙切齿双目泛红地告别过去。在最后朴俊煐死死咬住金地革的小臂，拉着人的金俊镐用力拽拉居然一时对抗不了他的咬合力。电光石火里金地革狠心地一甩手而朴俊煐一扭头，他俩在这种时候依旧默契出色，后果就是朴俊煐连皮带肉地拽下来一片肌理，他扯嘴笑了，因为满口不属于他的鲜血和扭曲的表情而诡异恐怖的笑容。

朴俊煐被洪材熙恶狠狠地塞进机舱，直升飞机顺利起飞了，结果这个疯子硬是扒到门口卡着门嘶吼，但是地面上的人已经听不见他说的话，统统被隆隆作响的机翼搅起的风声盖过了。但是金地革知道他在说什么。

“金地革，你迟早死在老子手上，你他妈等着我来杀了你，只有老子能取你的性命，你他妈等着！！！”

手臂还可怖地滴血，金地革仿佛没有痛觉一样回了一个笑容。  
“好的，我等着你，但得是你把命送到我手上——”如果这是我唯一能给你的东西，那我就只能好好活着等你来取了。  
但是Birdring并不是善男信女，也没有奉献和愧疚的概念，这点想法很快就被转并进“但是我还是更想让Profit死在我怀里”这说是病娇其实也不是只是变态傲慢的理念里。

在这种血腥的分开后的第一次见面并没有现在这样的从容和甜蜜，朴俊煐把之前说的“我会追着你杀到天涯海角”贯彻到行动，而金地革也没对老情人手下留情。他们后来还断断续续见了几次，每次都剑拔弩张，就算表面上保持风平浪静，眼神对上也只有冷兵器猝出的火花和子弹硝烟混着铁味的血腥。在让人筋疲力尽的争斗后，他们终于回想起彼此一开始见面就是作为敌人而非现在习惯了的那种亲密甜美的关系。甚至让他俩都放弃了做回情人的可能性。应该说金地革在选择离开的时候就已经把和恋人长相厮守的未来给埋葬了，朴俊煐在鲁莽撞了几次南墙后也几乎放弃了那点没处安放的念想。伦敦即将分崩离析，Birdring的出走只是导火索——当无往不利的武器有了独立的灵魂，使用者就开始惧怕甚至试图埋葬。没多久Gesture和Profit也被交易了——他们的命被卖给了首尔，而在洪材熙都准备写个没啥用处的遗书时，跳槽的老上司带着熟悉的老狐狸笑容打开了朴俊煐的房门，把最亲爱的弟子又召回了旗下。

朴俊煐也说不来在首尔是否多了安心感，反正脑袋别裤腰带的职业特性并未改变。首尔的环境倒是的确比湿冷的伦敦好些，朴俊煐心想，但是也没有好很多，英国的天气比世人想的好不少，秋冬有晴天，雨是挺多但是多是细细绵绵的，连血迹都洗刷不干净。风倒是极大。以前他和金地革向来是不撑伞的。两根豆芽菜裹在一块在夹着雨水的妖风里逆风奔跑，体温和心跳穿透肌理皮肤和衣物交融在一起，也是一种浪漫。可惜现在是没有了。

到了首尔之后，朴俊煐有很长一段时间没见到金地革。后者在欧洲和北美辗转，像头卸掉口枷的独狼，重新见到他的雀鸟是在一个风大的像伦敦的夜晚，天空无云月光皎洁。金地革轻车熟路地躲过了王朝在江南的基地那聊胜于无的安保系统，爬上朴俊煐的阳台。听到窗外地板响起的声音，朴俊煐拉开M1991的保险，打开了落地窗。

金地革的状态看起来很糟糕，朴俊煐面无波澜地熟练判断着前情人的伤势，肋骨大概是断了两根，左侧的小腹还在持续失血，胳膊腿看着还是完好，皮肉伤在他们概念里不会损伤完好的定义。不过看来手枪是用不上了。

他突然觉得算了，不管是把金地革逼到弹尽粮绝还是等哪天自己被逼上梁山。

"我要去洛杉矶了。"金地革说。

朴俊煐知道这就是个通知，这个去大概就是找到新窝了，点点头："南边的还是北边的？"

"哪分什么南北。"金地革嗤笑，"紫色的那个。"

朴俊煐"哈"一声："不错，虽然俩都拆家差不多了，但是紫色那个有钱点。"

金地革点头，两人陷入沉默。朴俊煐走神想这人专门从美国西海岸来告诉自己这个是为了什么，方便自己现在解决紫狮子的新晋大将吗，毕竟眼前的金地革看起来一个手刀就能倒下长眠。

打破沉默的还是金地革。他缓慢而坚定地掰开了朴俊煐的手指，往他掌心塞了个什么，他的双手已经在发抖了，因为疲劳和失血过多而眼下的黑眼圈更加发青病态。他又合上了朴俊煐的手指，双手把前男友的手恢复成那个拳头，让朴俊煐不情不愿地攒着不明真相的东西。最后他颔首在朴俊煐因为用力而分明的指关节上印了个不合时宜的吻。

朴俊煐瞪大了眼睛，他张嘴想问话，但是还没等他肺里的空气震动声带，金地革蹿向阳台，试图从那翻出去。在大脑运作之前，朴俊煐的身体就先行动了。试图逃脱的雀鸟被猎人一把抓回了笼子，然后那点心猿意马的挣扎被干脆地无视，名为爱情的战争之火缠绵地蔓延去了床榻。

朴俊煐没管金地革的伤势，把人锁在怀抱和床之间恶狠狠地操。金地革自己也不在意疼痛和性命问题，他从决定来到这的一刻起就把这些忘光了，很没Birdring风格的抉择，而是完全金地革的决定。大半年未打开的身体被粗暴直接地掰开揉碎。呼吸和体液融合在一起，就和曾经共度的成百上千个日子一般。温热的血液从绷带里渗出来，精液，眼泪，鲜血，把床单浸染的一团糟，又干涸了结块在上面，留下难看又诡异的图案。

金地革最后还是给操哭了，在最后一次泄不出什么东西的高潮后颤抖着在朴俊煐怀里缩成一团，像只取暖的猫。朴俊煐抚摸着猫弓起的脊背，细嫩的皮肤上有他熟悉或者不熟悉的伤疤，兔子般的小王子低头亲吻他的玫瑰。他们动作温柔缠倦，像一对再普通不过的情人。

算了……算个屁。  
朴俊煐抱紧怀里的人，冷静地下结论。

这辈子都别想和我算了，我和你没完。

那天之后，首尔的王牌左手中指上多了个光秃秃的戒指，没有钻石，没有繁复的雕花，外延甚至没有刻字。而角斗士的新杀手脖子上多了跟吊坠，下摆永远被藏在衣服里。停止转动的齿轮又开始运作。有了饲主的Birdring也不需没头没脑地刀刃跳舞，在新东家如鱼得水的Profit也犯不着追过太平洋去咬捉不到的鸟。

而他们又共度了数不胜数的欢好日夜，和淫靡的伊甸园外自作主张毫无意义的勾心斗角血雨腥风，只是窗外的雷雨闪电硝烟冷血沾染不到抵足缠绵的净土。

就像现在。

朴俊煐扯出一个浮于皮肤的笑容，他用力往金地革敏感的那处碾了一下，得逞地看到手掌下身躯无法抑制的颤抖，他太了解这个恶劣又敏感的身体了，不单单是身体，金地革的一切他都太了解了，从骨子里血脉中纹在基因上的通晓。

纵然眼角泛红腿根发颤，这傲慢的金丝雀还是勾起自在悠然的笑容，环在朴俊煐腰上的腿缠得更紧了些，绕住肩颈的双臂也绕得更用力了点，仿佛把自己献祭一样把身体往恶魔那边更靠近了点。然后两个人又开始接吻，这一次没有煞风景的武器捣蛋，他们用唇齿颤抖，试着把对方肺里最后一点氧气都消耗殆尽。

这个漂亮的恶人太擅长伪装，伪装出坚强和满不在乎和外人眼里的清冷淡然。而朴俊煐甚至深知这份伪装，和坚硬外壳里头脆弱纤细又甜美的内核，因为他也无数次品尝过那果肉的美妙滋味。他一度震惊于这道缝隙依然为他敞开，而后满意于这条秘径只容许他造访。所以他爱着这一切，秘密花园连同遍布周围的荆棘都被他纳入爱的范畴。

金地革高潮的样子是朴俊煐熟悉的美丽，脆弱得让人无法相信这身躯夺走了多少人的姓命造成多少的惨剧，当然朴俊煐不会矫情地想这些。如果不是那天看到金地革崩溃脆弱却忍不住依赖自己的模样，就算自信如朴俊煐也不敢妄信这人的确是爱着自己的。

“俊煐啊，我后悔了。”金地革的声音像镀了甜蜜的砒霜，“我还是最喜欢你了。”  
朴俊煐不置可否地侧脸看着金地革，后者双手捧着恋人的脸，漂亮的猫眼闪闪发光。一副沉浸在浓情蜜意的怀春少女模样。

“但是你这狗崽子还是更想杀了我是吧。”朴俊煐掐了把怀里人皮包骨的腰，然后干脆摸起人肚子了，金地革眯着眼睛歪头蹭蹭朴俊煐浓密的黑发：“或者死在你手上。这样比较适合我。”

“你真贪心啊。”朴俊煐另一只手顺着金地革的脊椎抚摸而下，他要是这时候用力这几乎破皮而出的骨就能轻松折断在他手里，就如他的恋人所希望的那样。当然他并不会这么做。有些事情朴俊煐早就决定不会如金地革所愿了。

他的手最后停在尾椎的位置，揉捏着薄而细腻的皮肤，仿佛哪里真的长着猫尾巴似得。金地革抖下，浓密的黑发都随之颤抖，那瞬间朴俊煐几乎有他黑发里长出猫耳朵的错觉。虽然朴俊煐不喜欢猫，他甚至不喜欢小动物，那些能作为宠物饲养的太柔弱太麻烦，但是他喜欢金地革，这人类不柔弱但是更麻烦。那有怎样呢？他喜欢就够了。

“和我两情相悦，世上还有比你更倒霉的人吗？朴俊煐。”  
朴俊煐脸上的笑意并没有消失，这个世界上最恐怖的刽子手用“太阳会从东边升起来”的语气说道：“那能被我爱上，也没有比你更幸运的人了。”

金地革仰起头亲吻朴俊煐的下巴，新陈代谢旺盛的男友冒了点胡渣，肉眼不太能注意到但是肌肤相亲就会被刺到。他虚情假意地抱怨，抱着他的男人也不带真心地道歉。他也就宽宏大量不多计较。朴俊煐被他亲吻着，手上动作也没停下来，宽大秀美的手按揉金地革浑身难得有点肉的臀部，修长的手指干脆探进股缝。金地革餍足的猫，半眯着眼睛认铲屎官爱抚。但是他的悠然自得很快就被打破了。

朴俊煐抓揉了两下手里富有弹性的肉团，金地革浑身上下也就这二两肉有点脂肪，然后扬起手掌，又重重拍了下去。金地革扭头瞪大的眼，更像猫了，引入眼瞳的是朴俊煐标志性的恶童笑容。他发了一半的骂声被接连下来的巴掌打成了呻吟。比起肉体痛苦更让他难耐的是羞耻感，趴在男友兼宿敌怀里被打屁股这可不是什么光彩事，而更让金地革想就地去世的是，他居然起反应了。

为了掩饰这丢人的清浴他开始扭动着试图躲开，失去章法的动作在朴俊煐那屁用没有。叫唤的情欲成分没一会压过了痛苦意味。痛得发麻发烫的臀部传来酥麻刺激的电流，单纯的叫唤转化成哭喘，朴俊煐笑了，这骚蹄子居然这时候还有心思用上技巧来叫得婉转动听。金地革别过头咧出一个挑衅的笑容。朴俊煐欺身在他嘴角印下一个吻，同时再次进入湿润柔软的甬道。

金地革扭着脖子亲吻孩子气的男友，结果被顶撞这怎么都亲不上嘴，恼羞成怒地野猫似的嗷叫被弄成情涩的呻吟。朴俊煐察觉他的意图，故意摇头侧脸躲开一次次靠近的嘴唇。

最后金地革恼羞成怒，不顾下身敏感点被碾过又爽又痛的快感，拧着身子往朴俊煐的锁骨就是一嘴。这一牙口下去金地革尝到了血腥味，朴俊煐比他还皮包骨的肉体皮下脂肪和金地革比只少不多。照理说碎骨这种神经密布的地方如此猛挨一下换人早哀嚎发狂。朴俊煐却只是继续动作，无视伤口被外观可爱的猛禽撕裂更开的危险。金地革一会就失去性质松开牙，被咬的地方留下个鲜红的牙印，有的位置还渗了血。

“磨牙棒好用不？”朴俊煐垂下兔子眼，好一副无辜可怜的作态，“看你这咬得怕是爱的要死。”  
“硌牙。GenG怎么没把你养胖点。”  
“床上锻炼燃烧卡路里。”

这么一遭两个人倒是面对面了，金地革咧嘴笑，整齐的小白牙上染了星点的红，他得偿所愿地与朴俊煐接吻，把嘴里的血味渡给这血液的所有人。然后放纵自己沉溺在快乐和幻想里。他亲吻着朴俊煐的脸，嘴唇接触面颊上的绒毛，眼珠子对着眼珠子。朴俊煐的眸子永远明亮，深秋夜空的天狼星都不及这对眸子璀璨耀眼。

朴俊煐在这暗夜的深渊里尚可绽放如此的光芒，如果他真就是个凡人——不，他怎么可能是凡人呢，如果他真的站在阳光下又会是什么样的光彩。路西法把拂晓晨星带去了地狱的永夜。金地革自我陶醉地幻想着，把毫无根据的假想构建在朴俊煐身上。他被摁进这枯骨里，四条枯藤似的手臂几乎把彼此勒断一般一同攀上了巅峰。

他近乎崇拜地迷恋着朴俊煐，几乎嫉妒地仰望着朴俊煐。光想象这个人身边出现他人作陪，而那个占据了他原来位置的人将代替自己享受这太阳的光辉，他就被妒火焚烧。那就亲手终结这个他热爱的生命吧，如果世界上还有什么人类有这个能力和资格的话，也只有他金地革一人——他是如此明晰而坚定。

对这个男人的爱意长一寸，狱火燃烧炙烤着的心就更痛一丈，而这份无法遏制的让他都忍不住自我唾弃的痛苦在无数个辗转反侧的日夜里，只会再徒增他盲目而隐蔽的爱意。

等到天亮，他们又会走出这个房间，到世界的不知道哪出阴暗角落夺人性命，单打独斗或者成群结队。但是绝不会被他人夺走性命，因为说好了要死也只能死在对方这个恶棍手里。他们满脑子想着的是如何让对方在自己怀里停止呼吸，或者把自己的心脏送到恋人的掌心里。

这是恶人之间奢侈又蛮不讲理的誓约，是恶贯满盈的诅咒。  
是坏到骨子里不能再腐烂的情侣，无药可救的浪漫。


End file.
